tbttrahfandomcom-20200213-history
Zehvor
The Toa Zehvor are a Toa Team originally created by MT and Brenmac in 2009, just before the House was destroyed. It served to try and stamp out Xenon wherever it existed on Earth, although it largely failed at this when Omege Mete was able to corrupt the government's minds with Xenon. After destroying the Xenon Core on Earth, the team began destroying Xenon Cores on other planets, and continued doing so until the death of Mesonak, when MT was so shell shocked that he suspended the team from taking any more missions indefinitely until he could find a way to keep the other Zehvor safe. Members MT: Toa of Light and leader of the Zehvor, he is one of the "calmer" influences on the team. He used to be a Toa of Xenon, which is why he feels so much animosity towards the substance Sonu: 2nd in command, another relatively sane person. Has a unsurpassed love for Halo. Wields White Fire, which he believes is infinitely superior to regular fire. Brenmac: A veteran member of the team, has his own list of Brenmac facts comparable to those of Chuck Norris. Mr. Matoro: The only Matoran on the team, is almost always found packing some sort of heavy weaponry. Levacius: An RPG obsessed Lightning Toa who can always be bribed with an offer of chicken wings (or sparkling apple cider - Levacius). Kopeke: Formerly known as Tarakavaseargent and arbiter. One of the tougher wimpier members of the team, has attempted utterly failed to cook Levacius in the past. (He also sucks really bad - Levacius) Mesonak: Downright insane, but smart. Once cut off Pridak's left arm and got sued for it. TLhikan: Shares Levacius' love for chicken wings. Doubles as a hitman for Tahu Mata in his spare time. Gorgnak: Formerly known as Rahkshiking, has an odd obsession with rocks. Dakama: A fire and metal Toa who almost always gets stuck working with a crazier team member and hates every second of it. Kpik: A long lost friend of MT who was reunited a while ago. Loves ice cream and annoying Piraka/Barraki. Burnmad: Always in a perpetual state of rage. One of the more recent additions. Is most proud of the time he shot Nightmare in the face with a ship cannon. Blackout: A Makuta/Toa cross who was first introduced to the team after kidnapping MT. Has a weird affinity for dragons. Shadow: The only female member of the team, a powerful scythe wielding Makuta who Blackout has some animosity towards. Samzoraz: A Lightning Toa who recently disappeared. Assassin: A powerful Toa who was assigned to guard planet Vundas. Not seen since the planet fell. Hovoki: Toa of Sprite who was nearly killed in combat and is still recovering from injuries. iBrow: A rather quirky addition to the team. Always has some sort of insight to provide to a situation. Wants MT fired for always messing the plan up, though the plan usually ends up working out in the end. Shadrahk: A Rahkshi who occasionally shows up to annoy someone or push a person out of a plane. JL: An author and Toa who met the team while they battled Oraku on Zyren and used to be involved in the IUPD's Freelancer program. PurpleBouncy: A confirmed future team member. He looks foward to injuring things.